Melancholia
by Serelia
Summary: Une invitation forcée, une malédiction, un futur sans avenir, une triste mélancolie...
1. Rage et Danger

**Disclamer : **Personnages entièrement à JKR sauf Nadrelan et Uriel (dont j'ai piqué le nom et un peu de l'apparencedans un manga de Kaori Yuki Angel Sanctuary)

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est une fic que j'ai écrite il y a deux ans... elle n'est pas encore terminée... Mais presque ! Fiction parlant entièrement de Drago Malefoy et de sa famille... Vous l'aurez certainement compris les pensées des deux héros sont en italique.

_Pour Marie..._

_**

* * *

**___

Melancholia

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

**Rage et danger**

_Quel salaut !Il me le payera ! Je le déteste ! Pourquoi m'a t'il fait ça à moi ? Elle est tellement bête, elle est vraiment moche ! Je le hais, je le hais !_

Nadrelan courait dans les rues de Londres. Un gros sac noir accroché en bandoulière, où débordait quelques vêtements. La rue était sombre et un orage se préparait. Essoufflée la jeune fille, qui venait d'avoir ses 18 ans, s'arrêta et s'appuya sur le mur froid d'une maison abandonnée. Le quartier avait l'air sinistre et mal éclairé. Elle repensa à la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Elle fondit en larmes et se laissa glisser dos au mur sur le bitume du trottoir. Sa tête dans ses bras, elle n'entendit pas ou plutôt elle ne fit pas attention à la Rolls Royce qui se dirigeait doucement vers la vieille place. La voiture s'arrêta devant la jeune fille. La portière côté chauffeur s'ouvrit. Un homme trapu en sortit. Nadrelan le connaissait c'était Vincent Crabe, un camarade du collège de Poudlard. Il ne lui accorda même pas un sourire et il ouvrit la portière arrière. Un homme blond aux cheveux longs en sortit, dans sa main il tenait une cane dont le pommeau était une tête de serpent. Cet homme elle le connaissait, c'était le père de Drago Malfoy. Ce dernier s'approcha de la jeune fille :

Voulez vous que l'on vous accompagne quelque part ?

Non merci, ça ira. Je n'ai besoin de personne !

Ca miss, j'ai du mal à le croire ! lança t'il accompagné d'un ricanement sonore. Votre bagage fait, je présume que vous n'avez nul part où aller.

Si, je rentre justement chez moi !

Venez plutôt avec moi. C'est un ordre !

Je n'ai que faire de vos ordres !

Il ne répondit pas mais claqua des doigts, Crabe s'avança et souleva de terre la jeune fille pour la jeter pratiquement à l'arrière de la voiture. Nadrelan fouilla dans sa poche en espérant y trouver sa baguette magique mais ses doigts rencontrèrent la surface lisse d'un porte clé il LUI appartenait. Elle ouvrit la vitre et le jeta. Sa baguette était dans son sac posé sur la banquette du chauffeur. Lucius la fixa de son regard intensément bleu. Il entama la conversation :

Alors ? Pourquoi étiez vous seule dans un quartier mal fréquenté ?

Ca ne vous regarde pas !

Très bien, ce n'est pas très raisonnable de se promener dans les rues de Londres, seule, en pleine nuit. Vous auriez pu faire de mauvaises rencontres.

Cela vient à peine de se produire !

Nadrelan…c'est bien ça ?

Mademoiselle Orinlas !

Très bien…MADEMOISELLE. Il insista sur le mot. Ce n'est pas raisonnable de fuir comme vous le faites.

Je n'ai pas dit que je me suis enfuis, j'ai simplement quitté le domicile de mon petit ami en emportant mes affaires ! Et puis d'ailleurs je n'ai pas besoin de subir vos sermons ! Surtout venant de vous !

Lucius Malfoy était complètement calme, il savait que le jeune fille allait tout lui déballer sous le coup de la colère. Il insista une dernière fois :

Rupture difficile j'imagine…

Ce soir lorsque je suis rentrée de mon job d'été, il dormait comme un loir avec cette petite garce de Ginny Weasley ! Ca vous va ?

Nadrelan se retourna, la haine et la colère qu'elle déployait contre la rouquine étaient sans borne.

_Salopard de Ludovic, je te déteste !_

Lucius se rapprocha de la jeune femme, il mit sa main sur l'épaule de Nadrelan. Elle tressaillit à ce contact.

Je puis faire une chose pour vous. Expliqua t'il

Ah oui ? Et quoi ?

J'ai de bons amis au ministère, je peux envoyer Ginny Weasley en prison !

Et pourquoi feriez vous ça ?

Je me suis dit que nous pourrions avoir quelques petits arrangements…

Il serra un peu plus l'épaule de Nadrelan. Elle avait oublié qu'un Malfoy ne donne jamais un service gratuitement. La jeune fille voulut le gifler mais Lucius évita le coup, comme s'il savait déjà ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle avait peur, cela se voyait dans ses yeux. La voiture s'arrêta, ils étaient arrivés. Lucius lâcha prise, la porte s'ouvrit. Le manoir était impressionnant, très sombre d'apparence extérieur. Plusieurs gargouilles entouraient chaque tour du manoir.

_Effrayant, pensa la jeune femme. Tout comme ceux qui y vivent._

Crabe, leurs ouvrit la porte et une femme vraiment somptueuse les accueillit.


	2. Origines

**Chapitre 2**

**Origines**

_Mais qu'es-ce que je fous là moi ? Le pire c'est que je n'ai pas ma baguette. J'ai l'impression d'être attendue. Personne n'a l'air étonné que je sois ici…_

La femme de Lucius s'approcha d'eux pour les accueillir. Elle abhorrait un sourire enchanteur :

Lucius !

Elle enlaça le cou de son mari, mais ce dernier se dégagea de l'étreinte violemment.

Les appartements de MADEMOISELLE Orinlas sont près ?

Oui, bien sûr.

Lucius Malfoy quitta sa femme sans dire un mot. Nadrelan ne comprenait pas, à l'évidence son arrivée ici avait été préméditée. Mais pourquoi ? Narcissa continua :

Venez Miss Orinlas je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

Tel qu'elle connaissait les Malfoy par l'intermédiaire de Drago, elle s'imagina tout de suite être logé au grenier avec les vieux meubles poussiéreux. Mais il n'en était rien. Narcissa s'arrêta devant une grande porte et l'ouvrit en prononçant « Fleur de Lys ». La chambre était merveilleuse, la jeune femme se croyait en pleins rêve. Madame Malfoy ouvrit différents placards. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle trouverait tout ce dont elle avait besoin dans chaque placard et que son sac avait été rangé dans une autre pièce. Nadrelan eu un pincement au cœur car elle se retrouva sans défense dans un manoir inconnu dont le père servait vous-savez-qui. Narcissa sortit de la chambre de Nadrelan, au même moment, Drago sortit de la sienne car il avait entendu sa mère dans le couloir.

Mère j'ai…

Il se stoppa net, dévisagea la jeune fille qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

Nadrelan ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Elle est notre invitée. Informa sa mère. Tu vois Drago chéri, tu ne t'ennuiera plus désormais…Maintenant tu es sûr de t'amuser ! Miss Nadrelan, votre accoutrement ne convient guère à ce lieu. Changez vous ! Elle s'éloigna laissant les deux jeunes gens dans le couloir. Drago brisa la glace :

Alors ? Comment va Potter ?

Lâche moi avec ça Malefoy ! Ca fait presque un an que c'est fini entre lui et moi !

Toujours pas de petit ami ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu es restée célibataire pendant un an !

Pour toute réponse, Nadrelan lui ferma la porte de sa chambre au nez. Drago, amusé d'avoir touché le point sensible, voulut en rajouter une couche.

Si tu as des problèmes pour t'habiller fait moi signe !

Fiche le camp ! Hurla Nadrelan au travers de la porte.

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas, elle allait passer une soirée entière avec une personne qu'elle détestait. Elle ouvrit le placard et choisi sa robe…de couleur verte évidemment ! Elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon, quelques mèches se répandaient sur sa nuque mais il laissait voir son tatouage. Elle hésita à garder cette coiffure, elle ne savait pas si ce bijoux de peau serait apprécié dans cette famille aristocratique. Puis elle se rassura en se disant que Lucius en possédait un sur l'avant bras.

Drago frappa à sa porte. Lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit il eu un mouvement de surprise. Jamais il n'avait vu la jeune fille habillé de cette façon. Il l'a connaissait très bien avec son uniforme ou ses jeans troués.

_Wouaoh ! Elle est vraiment belle. Bien sûr je le savais déjà mais…Potter n'a jamais du la voir comme cela…_

Nous y allons ? Fit Drago en lui donnant son bras.

Nadrelan n'avait pas envie de gâcher le dîner. Elle se sentait comme une princesse en oubliant chez qui elle était. Mais un seul regard de Lucius Malfoy le lui fit rappeler. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, les domestiques s'inclinèrent. La jeune femme était légèrement gênée.

_Je suis de sang pur, alors pourquoi je me sens si différente ?_

Pendant le repas, Lucius ne lui accorda pas un seul mot, la jeune femme en était rassurée. Il étai trop occupé par sa conversation avec un autre homme. Nadrelan n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle se mit à réfléchir en résumant la situation.

_Je trouve mon EX petit copain dans les bras d'une autre, puis, je me fait limite enlevée par Malfoy père et le comble de l'ironie c'est que j'ai le droit en prime à Malfoy fils ! C'est un cadeau bonus ? Je m'en serai bien passé ! Mais que me veulent ils enfin !_

Le bruit monotone et continuel de la conversation s'arrêta. Nadrelan sortit de ses pensées. Tous les regards étaient posées sur elle.

_Oulà…J'ai du louper un épisode là…Nad ! Quand cesseras tu d'être ailleurs que le moment présent ?_

Il y eu un léger ricanement. Lucius Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel puis il prit la parole :

A l'évidence Miss Orinlas n'a pas écoutée.

Désolée j'étais ailleurs. S'excusa bêtement la jeune femme.

Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez, c'est tout a fait normal à votre âge d'avoir des rêves…

C'était l'homme avec qui Lucius parlait tout à l'heure qui prit sa défense. Il continua :

D'ailleurs c'est de l'avenir que nous parlions, de celle de deux jeunes gens…

Nadrelan eu un tressaillement, que voulait-t-il dire ?

Mon ami, coupa Lucius, laissez moi continuer. Oui Miss, ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux effarouchés, c'est ridicule !

Nadrelan le fusilla alors du regard. Il continua son discours, le silence devenait pesant autour de la table.

Savez vous ma chère qu'elles sont vos origines ?

Bien sûr ! Mon père travaillait au ministère et ma mère…

…était un professeur de potion dans un collège de magie français…Oui, oui bien sûr. C'est ce que votre, bien aimée, marraine vous à dit. Mais c'est absolument faux !

Nadrelan se leva d'un bond. Plus en colère que jamais elle toisa du regard l'homme blond.

_Comment ose t'il traiter ma marraine de menteuse ! Qui est-t-il pour faire ça !_

Ah ! Et comment savez vous cela ? Par un petit leprechaun sans doute ? S'écria t'elle furieuse.

Lucius partit d'un rire sonore.

Des preuves ? J'en ai une quantité ! Voyez par vous même !

Il lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin. Elle retira le nœud et le déroula, puis le parcouru des yeux. « Denocard Orinlas, roi du Rhün épousa Mirabella Lidanen La sage, de leur amour naquit Mixenas Orinlas Prince du Rhün et descendant légitime. En l'année des terres brunes il monta sur le trône et épousa Serelia Linen Reine de Forlond, elle donna naissance à Nadrelan Orinlas Princesse et dernière descendante de la lignée des Orinlas. »

Sous le choc, Nadrelan tomba sur sa chaise. Elle ne trouva les mots. Les yeux dans le vague, la jeune femme ne comprenait plus rien. L'ami de Lucius, un dénommé Bulstrode, prit la parole :

C'est moi qui est trouvé ce parchemin. Il provient d'un magasin de magie noire sur les terres inconnues. Le vieil homme qui gardait la boutique avait l'air dure en affaire. Il m'a apprit pleins de chose sur cette famille. Il en faisait soi disant partit. Mais j'ai compris en revenant une seconde fois, que c'était un traître. Vous étiez, encore, qu'un bébé lorsque cet homme avait donner des informations a l'ennemie juré de votre père. Ce dernier a mit le feu à votre citadelle. Seulement, le vieux a des remords, il savait que votre jeune marraine vous avait emporté loin du carnage de la guerre. Alors, il a marchander les objets qui vous appartenant à vous et votre mère lors du pillage du château avant qu'il ne brûle. Depuis il s'est juré de vous retrouver pour que vous lui pardonniez sa faute.

Il a tuer mes parents je le tuerai ! murmura Nadrelan

Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit Lucius avec un drôle de sourire, puisqu'il ne voulait pas nous vendre les objets… Nous avons du les saisir par la force. De toute façon le pauvre homme était malade !

Je vais être franche avec vous, lança la jeune femme. Je ne croit pas en la gentillesse des Malfoy ! Alors dites moi pourquoi je suis ici !

Cela nous renvoi donc au début de cette conversation. Bullstrode toussota pour s'éclaircire la voix. J'était en train de vous dire au début que c'était bien de rêver à votre age de l'avenir. Et que nous, il montra avec son bras l'ensemble de la tablée, sommes soucieux du votre.

Exactement, coupa une nouvelle fois Lucius. Vous savez pertinemment qu'il existe très peu de sang pur… De plus nous avons découvert une prophétie, parlant d'un couple de jeune sang pur, marié à la fin de l'été. Il est précisé que ceux ci ont six mois pile d'écart.

Nadrelan cru n'avoir pas bien entendu. Elle cligna des yeux perplexe.

Or, vous venez d'avoir vos 18 ans le 18 juillet. Drago aura 19 ans le 18 janvier… Votre mariage sera l'un des plus beau. Puisque d'après la prophétie il doit être fait à minuit entre le 31 août et le premier septembre lors de la pleine lune…

JAMAIS ! VOUS ENTENDEZ… JA-MAIS ! hurla la jeune femme.

VOUS L'EPOUSEREZ DE GRES OU DE FORCE ! C'EST UN ORDRE, s'emporta Lucius.

Pour toute réponse Nadrelan courut jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'enfermer à double tours.


	3. Expédition interdite

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà un nouveau chapitre assez long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira... je ne sais pas si vous aimez ce début de fic parce que je n'ai pas eu de reviews... snif ! M'enfin grâces aux hits je sais qu'elle est un peu lu !

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

**Expédition interdite**

Folle de rage, Nadrelan cassa un bon nombre d'objets dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle eu finit, un elfe de maison apparut au beau milieu de sa chambre. Il claqua des doigts et la pagaille produite par l'excès de rage de la jeune femme disparut. La chambre était à nouveau aussi belle qu'avant. L'elfe se présenta :

"Bonsoir Madame, je suis Cary votre elfe de maison Madame pour vous servir Madame."

"Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Sauf si tu m'indique ou est mon sac !"

"Oh non Madame ça je ne le peux pas Madame."

"C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu m'es d'aucune utilité."

L'elfe disparut, enfin seule, elle commença a réfléchir sur cette nouvelle situation.

_C'est fou…fou ! Je ne peux pas y croire ! Je n'y arrive pas ! Pourquoi moi…mes parents… Calme toi Nad…Bon ok je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Dès que tout le monde dormira, je me glisserai par la porte à la recherche de mon sac. De toute façon je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Ahahahahah je ne suis jamais tombé aussi bas ! Tout ça c'est la faute de cette rouquine ! Oh et puis zut ce qui est fait est fait…voilà !_

La jeune fille attendit… Un claquement sonore la fit sursauter. La dernière porte venait d'être fermée à la volée, certainement Lucius Malfoy qui rentrait dans sa chambre mécontent. Nadrelan ouvrit sa porte sans faire un bruit, un chandelier à la main, elle avança doucement dans le long couloir obscure. Une ranger de tableau montrant les paysages des environs. L'un d'eux attira son attention. Elle s'avança, il représentait un vaste jardin. Un enfant posait au milieux de la peinture. Des cheveux blonds lissé en arrière la regardait, des ses yeux bleu-gris, intensément. Drago lui souriait même ! Elle se détourna de ce tableau pour en regarder un autre. C'en était un aussi de Drago, mais cette fois-ci il était avec sa mère et au fond on pouvait apercevoir la silhouette de son père. Cette femme semblait plus que soucieuse. Quand à Drago, il n'avait jamais fait plus homme que sur cette toile. Ses yeux était captivant, elle n'arrivait pas a détacher son regard. Un sentiment pareils que celui d'il y a deux ans prit la jeune fille par surprise. Nadrelan décida de ne plus fixer de tableau et surtout ceux de Drago, cela devenait ridicule ! Elle entra dans un pièce, plusieurs meubles étaient entreposés là. Son sac n'y était pas. Elle retenta sa chance en ouvrant une seconde porte. Celle-ci donnait sur un escalier, la jeune femme grimpa les marches. Puis, arrivée en haut elle ouvrit une autre porte. A première vue, personne ne venait ici. Elle posa les chandelier au milieu de la pièce, la lumière se diffusa. Nadrelan fut émerveillée de voir une magnifique chambre d'enfant. Sur les murs, il y avait de nombreuses peintures représentant des gerbes de fleurs, des lutins jouant dans un ruisseau. Une peinture attira son attention, elle représentait une jeune fille blonde, qui lui ressemblait étrangement, tendant la main vers une licorne. La scène était peinte sur une troisième porte, celle-ci était fermée à clé, mais le verrou était tellement mal en point qu'il céda rapidement. La salle suivante était bien plus vaste. Les murs étaient également peint, seulement, ils représentaient une forêt. Le plafond était de la couleur d'un ciel bleu en plein hiver. Son sac était posé sur un petit guéridon. Elle se précipita dessus et le fouilla de fond en comble. Mais malheureusement sa baguette n'y était plus. Un bruit de pas attira l'attention de la jeune fille. Il provenait du côté opposé à l'escalier. Elle se précipita dans l'autre pièce, referma la porte soigneusement en faisant pivoter la porte légère où la jeune fille à la licorne était peinte dessus. Puis, elle éteignit toutes les chandelles. La jeune fille se précipita en faisant le moins de bruit possible vers l'escalier poussiéreux, elle trébucha sur une latte de parquet bosselée. Elle dévala les escalier et perdit connaissance.

"Nad, hey Nad ! Regarde moi ! Je t'en pris réveille toi."

Quelqu'un lui parlait, Nadrelan remit ses idées en place.

Nuit…manoir…Malfoy…chambre…sac…licorne…escalier… 

Elle était allongée par-terre, elle avait la tête dans les bras d'un homme : Drago.

"Ca va Nad ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûre, je n'ai pas mal je suis juste légèrement assommée."

"Tu peux te lever ?"

"Oui je pense, si tu m'aide."

"A trois on y va…un…deux et trois…"

Il souleva la jeune femme comme ci c'était une plume.

"OUCH !"

Nadrelan faillit retomber. Une douleur aigu à la cheville l'empêchait de se tenir debout.

"Attends, je vais te porter jusqu'à ta chambre. Accroche toi à mon cou."

La jeune femme se laissa faire. D'où venait cet élan de bonté chez ce jeune Malfoy, elle n'en avait aucune idée. A ce moment, elle se sentait bien. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Drago était fort malgré sa minceur.

_Cela fait bizarre de se retrouver dans ses bras à nouveau. Oh non ! Qu-est-ce qu'il m'arrive ! Non, non et non. Je ne ressens strictement rien pour lui… Alors pourquoi j'ai cette sorte de poids au milieu du ventre…Le même qu'il a deux ans… Et lui ? Sait-il seulement ce qu'il veut cette fois ? Non, de toute façon ma décision est in-flé-xible ! Je ne recommencerais pas comme la dernière fois. Je ne me ferai plus avoir ! C'est fini… bel et bien fi-ni !_

Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent devant la chambre de la jeune femme. Drago la poussa avec son pied, puis avec son épaule, sans faire aucun bruit. Il déposa Nadrelan sur son lit.

"Attends, reste tranquille."

Il lui enleva délicatement ses chaussures à talon. La jeune femme n'était pas du tout habituer à porter ce genre d'escarpins. Elle s'était tordu la cheville. Drago partit dans la salle de bain, puis revint avec une bande et une sorte de crème à base de plantes. Il s'en étala un peu sur ses mains et entreprit de masser la cheville souffrante. Au contacte de ses mains, Nadrelan tressaillit. Il enroula la bande autour de la cheville puis chercha dans la pénombre les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle fixait ses yeux intensément, comme-ci elle voulait y découvrir un secret caché.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'exécute l'ordre de mon père. Il faut que je la séduise. Pourtant, ce n'est pas vraiment un ordre. J'ai l'impression de reprendre là ou c'est arrêté notre histoire, il y a deux ans. Comme ci mon cœur avait attendu cet instant. Pourtant, il y a deux ans, j'ai agit comme un abrutit. Ne voulant perdre son amitié j'avais décidé d'arrêter là notre petit jeu de séduction. Je me souviens du soir ou je lui ai annoncé ça. Elle m'avait envoyer un vase en pleine figure ! Ce soir là…j'ai tout perdu. Tout le reste de ma dernière année, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que nous ne nous disputions. Pendant longtemps je m'étais juré que je ne l'aimais pas. Je croyais, en quittant Poudlard, ne plus la revoir… Le destin ?_

Drago s'éclaircit la voix en toussotant légèrement. Une longue discussion allait débuter :

"Ta baguette est dans la chambre de mon père, dans un coffret en bois. C'est bien ça que tu cherchais non ?"

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme fit son plus beau sourire. Drago continua :

"Hem…Tu es partie trop vite de table tout à l'heure, mon père n'a pas eu le temps de t'expliquer…"

"Oh ! Mais il n'y a plus rien à expliquer…J'ai tout compris ! Déjà, je suis une sang pur, et puis j'ai hérité d'un manoir en Irlande et une somme de galions colossale de ma marraine. Et pour finir je suis la descendante directe d'un grand roi ! Que demande t'il de plus pour son fils chéri !"

"Il y a aussi une autre raison. Tu sais il y a d'autre fille au sang pur, Parkinson par exemple, ou encore Milicent… Mais elles ne concordaient pas a ce qui suit… Tu as entendu que mon père a parlé d'une prophétie… Il me cache beaucoup de choses dessus…Je sais seulement que la femme qui me sauvera doit avoir six mois d'écart avec moi…"

"Quoi ? Te sauver de quoi ?"

"La mort."

Nadrelan reçut comme un coup de poing dans la ventre.

_Il se paye ma tête ? C'est encore un coup tordu de Malfoy père ? Pourtant, Drago a l'air si sincère…_

"Oui, Nad tu as bien entendu…Je t'explique : il y a longtemps…bien avant que je naisse, un ennemi de mon père lui lança une malédiction. Si je n'ai pas trouvé une femme qui veuille de moi avant le premier septembre, je disparaîtrai dans le néant. Il faut que tu m'aimes, et je sais que ce n'est pas en ton pouvoir. Alors laisse tomber ça…On trouvera bien quelqu'un d'autre !"

"Mais tu viens de me dire qu'il n'y avait personne à par MOI !"

"Je préfère mourir plutôt que de te voir chaque jour plus malheureuse…"

_Drago !Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu es en train de lui ouvrir ton cœur là ! Je sais pas s'y t'es au courant ! Pourquoi suis-je si sincère…_

"Enfin…heu…je veux dire par là que je n'aimerai pas te voir souffrir comme ma mère souffre. Je ne veux pas devenir ce mari là…"

"Laisse moi le temps d'y réfléchir, Drago… Tu sais je ne sais plus où j'en suis…c'est comme ci ma tête allait exploser…"

Quelques larmes perlèrent sur la joue légèrement rosée de Nadrelan. Drago s'approcha de la jeune femme et la serra dans ses bras.

_C'est plus fort que moi, la raison a ses limites sur mon cœur… Pourtant il faut que je résiste…_

Nadrelan se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte du jeune homme en lui prenant le bras. Un tatouage horrible représentant une tête de mort et un serpent sortant de sa bouche était dessiné sur la peau de son avant bras.

_Oh non pourquoi faut il qu'il gâche à chaque fois tout !_

La jeune femme pris une inspiration avant de lui hurler dessus :

"Souviens toi ! Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais faire ça ! Devenir un mangemort…Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse ! MONSTRE !"

"Attends laisse moi t'expliquer ! Je t'en pris !"

"Non ! Trop tard ! SORS D'ICI !"

Drago ouvrit la porte à la volée pour s'enfuir dans sa chambre. Quand à la jeune femme, elle s'écroula sur son lit et enfouit sa tête dans ses oreillers pour pleurer.


	4. Le pardon s'offre

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Snif je sais toujours pas si vous aimez ou pas... c'est injusteuuuuh ! grosses larmes Pourtant je pensais qu'elle aurait plus de succès que Chroniques d'une demi vélane... Tant pis je m'en remettrai !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4**

**Le pardon s'offre**

Nadrelan s'éveilla aux son des cloches de la petite chapelle du manoir. La douleur à sa cheville était partie. Elle se souvint de la dispute avec Drago hier dans la nuit. La jeune femme se recroquevilla dans son lit et resta un bon moment dans cette position.

"Madame est t'elle réveillée ?"

"Oui Cary", soupira Nadrelan qui détestait qu'on la dérange le matin.

"Monsieur Drago Malfoy m'envoie vous dire que Monsieur invite Madame à prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble dans les appartements de Monsieur. Quelle est la réponse de Madame ?"

"Cary tu diras à MONSIEUR qu'il aille au diable !"

_Je suis bête, il y est déjà !_

L'elfe parut choqué et disparut. La jeune femme se leva enfila une robe de chambre posée, certainement par l'elfe, sur une amérindienne. Sur une table était posé un plateau d'argent avec un copieux petit déjeuné. Elle avala le bacon grillé et les toasts tartinés de marmelade. Devant le plateau, une rose rouge trempait dans un vase en cristal. Un mot, griffonné à la hâte, par la main de Drago était plié de façon a ce qu'il tienne debout près de la rose.

"Je suis désolé… Je sais que tu ne veux plus me parler, et c'est normal. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, j'ai compris en une nuit toute la souffrance que tu as du ressentir il y a deux ans. Je veux que tu saches que tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter. Mon but hier n'étais pas de te faire pression. Je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit. Crois moi, au moins pour une fois… Je ne te mérite pas. Pourquoi respecter un type qui t'as fait souffrir ?

Donne moi une chance de m'expliquer.

Drago M."

Nadrelan songeuse s'enfonça dans l'énorme fauteuil.

_Pourquoi m'avoir fait souffrir il y a deux ans et là…recommencer. Pourquoi veut t'il a ce point se justifier ? Pourquoi j'ai les larmes aux yeux et pourquoi je ne pense qu'a lui ? J'en ai marre de me poser toutes ses questions idiotes. J'en ai marre de tenir tête a tout le monde. Je sais que je ne devrais pas accepter sa proposition…Mais quelque chose indéfinissable au fond de moi me demande d'accepter. Je n'avait jamais pensé à mon avenir, ni a mon passé. Je vivais seulement le moment présent…Et c'était bien suffisant ! Il y a des jours comme ça où tout nous tombe dessus… Et nous sommes obligés de les subire sans broncher. Mais MOI…oui MOI je me révolte…Mais là c'est plus fort que moi…C'est affreux…je sais que je pourrais tout lui pardonner…J'ai peur…_

Toutes ces questions sans réponses s'entassaient dans la tête de la jeune femme. Elle se lava puis s'habilla machinalement, car son esprit était ailleurs. Trop occupée à ses réflexions… Dehors il pleuvait depuis le matin. La brume avait envahit le parc du manoir, en regardant par la fenêtre, Nadrelan sentit une profonde mélancolie l'envahir. Elle se rappela Poudlard.

_« …_

_Drago !_

_Nadrelan ! (il l'a prend dans ses bras) Tu m'as manqué !_

… _»_

_« …_

_Nad, je veux que tu restes avec moi !_

_Oh ! Et depuis combien de temps tu aimes être avec Nad-miss-cheveux-en-pétard ? (le surnom qu'il lui avait donné)_

_Le jeune homme blond lui pris la main._

_Depuis toujours._

… _»_

La jeune femme se surprit à sourire à ce souvenir. Elle fut interrompue par Cary une nouvelle fois :

"Madame Orinlas, Madame ma maîtresse désire vous voir. Tout de suite dans votre appartement, elle attend Madame devant la porte. Si Madame veut bien lui ouvrir…"

"Oui, oui Cary pas de problème !"

Nadrelan tourna la grosse clé dans la serrure en se demandant pourquoi Madame Malfoy ne c'était pas servi de la magie pour ouvrir la porte. Narcissa était là, attendant que l'elfe transmette son message. Elle entra dans la pièce avec toujours son sourire enchanteur peint sur ses lèvres.

"Bonjour Madame Malfoy", commença la jeune femme.

"Bonjour Miss. Je ne tournerai pas autour du pot, vous vous êtes disputée avec mon fils hier. Je le sais d'une part parce que je vous ai entendu et puis Drago m'a tout raconté. Il souffre beaucoup. Vous perdre une seconde fois serait un supplice pour lui."

"Mais il m'a perdu il y a deux ans déjà, et il ne m'a jamais récupéré."

Hier dans la nuit, je l'ai entendu de ma chambre, il faisait les cent pas…Jamais il n'agit de cette manière…Seulement, c'est différent. Il a besoin de vous…et vous de lui…"

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme pour me guider !" lança Nadrelan un peu plus agressif qu'elle ne le voulait.

"Bien, je vous laisse réfléchir. Si vous avez besoin de moi…envoyer Cary pour me trouver."

Elle ferma la porte doucement, laissant Nadrelan plus déconcerté que jamais…

_M'aimerait-il à la fin ? Ou ne suis-je que l'objet de sa survie. « Il a besoin de vous…et vous de lui… » Oui j'ai besoin de lui, j'ai besoin qu'il me prenne dans ses bras…Je m'en contrefiche de l'avenir. Je n'en voyais déjà aucun avant…Qui sait…peut être que c'est mon destin…_

Sur ses pensées, elle s'endormie profondément sur son lit sans le défaire. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, un autre mot était posé sa table de nuit. Elle tendit le bras et le lu :

"Ma chambre est en face de la tienne. J'ai donner des ordres pour que l'on me prépare un petit dîner pour nous deux dans mes appartements. Si ce soir tu ne frappe pas à ma porte, tu pourras partir et rentrer chez toi. Pour enfin vivre la vie que tu auras choisi.

Je t'attends…

Dray."

Il était 18h30, Elle avait tout juste une demi heure pour réfléchir…

_J'y vais…Je n'y vais pas…J'y vais…non, je n'y vais pas…Si…Non…_

Cela dura au moins dix minutes…pour se retrouver au point de départ. Cary fit son apparition.

"Madame n'a pas encore décidé de ce qu'elle allait mettre pour voir Monsieur ?"

"Non, Cary, je n'ai même rien décidé du tout !"

"Si Madame me permet une suggestion…Madame devrait s'assoire sur le petit tabouret de sa coiffeuse et laisser faire Cary."

Ne sachant plus ou elle en était, Nadrelan s'exécuta. Cary frappa des mains car elle était heureuse de coiffer MADAME…

"Si Madame me permet encore, j'aimerai dire à Madame qu'elle a de magnifique cheveux…"

En quelques minutes, Cary avait fini de coiffer la jeune femme. Elle avait laissé les longueurs lâchées, elle avait attaché toutes les mèches du crane qui, à l'accoutumé, voletaient à chaque mouvement. Ses cheveux brillaient comme si plusieurs étoiles avaient prit refuge dans cette masse blonde cendrée.

"Si Madame veux bien passer cette robe…"

La robe que lui tendait l'elfe resplendissait dans le soleil couchant. Par curiosité, Nadrelan l'enfila. La robe brillait d'elle même. Elle était blanche avec mille petites perles plus scintillantes les unes que les autres. Les manches s'attachaient autour du majeur de la main. On aurait dit que la robe avait été cousu pour elle.

19h15…Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, mais arrivé à sa porte, la main sur la poignée, elle n'arrivait pas à avancer plus loin.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Peut être la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie. Mais il faut que je le fasse. C'est comme si une main invisible me pousse dans le dos et une autre qui m'empêche d'avancer…Pourquoi est-ce si dure ? _

Finalement, elle ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta devant l'appartement de Drago. La jeune femme pris une grande inspiration et frappa. Un homme blond avec un costume noir et une chemise blanche lui ouvrit.

_Nad tu es là…comment te dire cette fois ce que je ressens…ou plutôt comment te le faire comprendre que ma vie sans toi n'est rien. Le sais tu seulement. Sais tu également que tu est la femme la plus belle qu'il soit ?Mon cœur s'emballe, je ressens exactement la même chose qu'il y a deux ans, à Poudlard. _

_« …_

_Deux jeunes gens étaient allongé dans l'herbe. Le ciel était gris et il y avait du vent. Un bouleau les abritait. Le garçon blond se rapprocha un peu plus de la jeune fille…Il lui prit la main._

_Alors c'est ça la bague que tu aimes tant ?_

_Oui, c'est une bague irlandaise. Le futur époux offre à sa fiancée cette bague. Portée à telle ou telle main cela a un sens._

_Quel est le sens alors pour toi ?_

_Cela veux dire que je suis amoureuse…_

_Le garçon s'était légèrement redressé sur son coude, il l'a regardait intensément. Mais la jeune fille ne bougea pas. Elle regardait les feuilles de l'arbre qui se balançaient au grés du vent. _

… _»_

"Entre…"


	5. Dans les appartements de Drago

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Je continue cette fic quand même... elle m'est très attachée, de plus l'histoire plait beaucoup à une amie qui m'est très chère donc je continue pour ceux qui me lisent (sans laisser de reviews). Merci à Arcane pour sa reviews

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5**

**Dans les appartements de Drago**

De nombreuses bougies éclairaient la large pièce. Plusieurs elfes de maison s'affairaient autour d'une table ronde. Deux couvert avait été disposé l'un en face de l'autre. Au milieu, un chandelier lançait mille halots de lumière sur le plafond.

"Si Monsieur et Madame désirent passer à table…"

Les deux jeunes gens s'essayèrent sans dire un mot.

_C'est à LUI de s'excuser. Pourquoi ne le fait-il pas ?Allez ! Je t'en pris Drago un petit effort bon sang !_

Nadrelan ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. Elle le dévisageait même. Quand au jeune homme, il ne faisait que regarder les différents plats qui passait sous son nez.

_Maintenant que j'y suis, c'est plus difficile que je ne le croyais… Allez dit lui « je suis désolée » et si tu pouvais ajouter un « je t'aime de tout mon cœur» ça serai pas mal ! Seulement j'en suis incapable, incapable de lui avouer mes sentiments… La lumière est tamisée et pourtant j'ai l'impression que Nadrelan illumine la pièce à elle seule. Bon, un peu de courage que diable ! C'est si facile de dire « Je suis vraiment désolée Nad, veux tu m'épouser ? » Bon ok dit comme ça, c'est totalement stupide…Je me lance !_

Drago remua légèrement sur sa chaise, avala une gorgée de vin puis brisa enfin le silence :

"Tu es magnifique."

"Merci"

_C'est tout… « tu es magnifique ». Bon Dieu Drago je sais que tu peux mieux faire ! J'ai tellement de mot qui me viennent à l'esprit…Mais lorsque je veux les dire plus rien ne sort de ma bouche…Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bon sang !_

"Je t'ai fait venir ici ce soir, pour avoir une conversation si possible sans des hurlements. Loin de moi l'envi de me justifier… Seulement j'aimerai t'expliquer une chose pour la marque…"

Il voulut relever sa manche :

"Non ! Je ne veux pas revoir cette horreur !"

"Comme tu voudras. Je veux que tu sache que je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Lorsque je suis parti de Poudlard, mon père a ordonné que je rejoigne le seigneur des ténèbres. J'ai essayé de résister… Mais à quoi bon… Je t'avais vu pour la dernière fois et plus rien n'importait dans ma vie. Je risquais ma peau et déshonorai ma famille… Pus aucun espoir de te revoir…"

"Alors ça ! Tu es en train de me dire que c'est de ma faute si tu es devenu un mangemort !"

"NON ! Espèce d'idiote je suis en train de te dire que je suis tombé amoureux de toi !"

La colère lui avait arraché les mots de la bouche.

_Hey ! Je suis pas idiote !… Hein ! J'ai bien entendu ? Drago vient…de me dire qu'il…m'aimait ? J'entends des voix ma parole !_

_Oh non ! Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de lui dire…si après ça elle va partir en courant j'aurais pigé ! Pourquoi ne part-elle pas ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas en colère ?Ooooooh c'est horrible ce silence. C'est trop tard il faut que j'aille jusqu'au bout…_

"Je voudrais te poser une question, ne me donne pas ta réponse tout de suite…Réserve ça au banquet de mon père demain soir…"

Le jeune homme se leva. Instinctivement, Nadrelan fit pareils. Il lui prit la main. Le même souvenir les frappa soudainement.

_« …_

_Les élèves de Serpentard assistaient à une représentation théâtrale. La salle était obscure, tout le monde riait aux éclats. Le jeune garçon blond gesticulait car, la salle étant petite, il n'arrivait pas trouver une bonne posture sur un siège peu confortable. La jeune fille blonde, à côté de lui, était amusée par ses longs soupirs. Elle lui prit le bras pour le poser sur l'unique accoudoir, ils pouvaient tous les deux poser leurs bras sur l'emplacement minuscule, mais pour cela ceux-ci devaient rester enlacés. Cela ne semblait pas les gêner…Sauf pour applaudir. Le garçon blond bougea sa main de telle manière qu'elle touche, progressivement, celle de la jeune fille. Au fur et à mesure, leurs doigts s'enlacèrent…_

… _»_

"Nad, veux tu m'épouser ?"

La jeune femme resta perplexe, trop encrée dans ses souvenirs, sans faire la part des choses.

_«…_

_Au retour du théâtre, les deux jeunes gens étaient dans la calèche conduit par les sombrals. Elle était bien plus grande que celle qui les accompagnaient à l'école au début de l'année. Plusieurs élèves hurlaient des chansons qui rentraient dans les classiques de l'enfance. Drago reprit la main de la jeune fille. Puis, il se mit a chanter ce que les autres criaient à tu-tête. _

_L'amour brille sous les étoiles_

_D'une étrange lueur…_

_Je voudrais lui dire je t'aime_

_Mais comment lui faire voir…_

_Ils restèrent, tous les deux collés sans se soucier des autre qui les regardaient._

… _»_

Nadrelan se mit à trembler. Drago insista :

"Ne me réponds pas tout de suite. C'était juste pour que tu prenne ton temps pour réfléchir… Tu as un jour devant toi. Demain soir donne moi ta réponse…qu'elle soit bonne ou… mauvaise…"

"Je…Je…Oh !"

Dans un mouvement d'une extrême douceur, il lui prit l'autre main. Le jeune homme approcha sa tête de celle de la jeune femme, il ferma les yeux et sentit son cœur battre d'une si grande force qu'il croyait qu'il allait exploser. Mais, Nadrelan se raidit.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'expliques ? Il allait t'embrasser…Pourquoi faut-il que tu gâche toujours ce moment ? Allez un peu de cran…justement je n'en ai plus…_

_Ok, ok… Tu ne veux pas…Aucun problème, juste mon égaux qui est légèrement blessé mais ça va ! J'avoue ce n'était pas le bon moment…mais, plus tard…peut être… Tient, il y a déjà une bague à son annulaire…OH !_

"La bague de Potter !" S'écria Drago.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu as garder la bague de Potter ! C'est incroyable, je croyais que c'était finit entre vous !"

"Ca l'est ! Mais j'ai gardé la bague parce que je la trouve jolie."

"Evidemment le Grand Potter, le plus sentimental garçon qui existe a réussi à conquérir ton cœur ! Mais dis moi est-ce qu'il embrasse bien ?"

"OUI ! T'es content ? Tu ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville !" Répondit la jeune femme sur un ton de défit.

"Tu crois ça…"

Il l'attira à lui d'un geste vif et il l'embrassa. Surprise, elle le repoussa puis le gifla. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte à la volé et rentra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, laissant Drago plus imbécile que jamais.


	6. Affaire de longue date

**Note de l'auteur : **Nouveau chapitre rempli de réflections...

_**Pour Marie...**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6**

**Affaire de longue date**

_C'est bizarre, je ne ressens plus aucune colère quoi qu'il fasse…Et c'est même tout l'inverse…C'était la première fois qu'il m'embrassait. Oh si seulement je pouvais revivre cette scène, encore et encore ! Je suis consciente que ma réaction était très étrange. Mais, si nous revenons en arrière, je ne me suis pas débattu. Je l'ai juste giflé pour montrer ma surprise et parce que c'était bienséant. Oh et puis peu importe ! Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête, je vais peut être m'engager à vie et je réfléchis sur des niaiseries pareils ! Mais quand même…wouaouh !_

Nadrelan enfila une cape noire, puis appela Cary. Aussitôt, l'elfe apparut.

"Madame a appelé Cary ?"

"Y'a t'il encore du monde en bas ?"

"Non Madame, Mon maître est absent depuis ce matin, Madame Malefoy est dans sa chambre et Monsieur Drago Malefoy est dans ses appartements. Autre chose ?"

"Oui, trouves moi une robe élégante pour demain soir…"

"C'est Madame ma maîtresse qui s'en ai chargé Madame… Madame sort ?"

"Oh quel sens de l'observation !"

"Merci Madame."

"Pas la peine de prévenir les sbires de Lucius Malefoy, je ne vais que dans le parc…pour réfléchir seulement."

"Bien Madame."

Cary disparut. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte puis descendit les escaliers pour enfin se trouver devant la grande entrée. Elle poussa la gigantesque porte et respira enfin l'air frais du dehors. La pleine lune était haute dans la ciel.

_La prochaine fois que je la verrai je porterai peut être une robe blanche… J'ai si peur d'appartenir à la pire famille de sorcier qui soit. Ce qui me rebute ce n'est pas le lieu, le cadre, la richesse mais…les crimes commit par Lucius et qui sait…par Drago._

Elle frissonna.

_Non ! Drago ne peux pas avoir déjà tué. Je ne lui ai pas demandé, et puis je ne veux même pas le savoir ! Merlin, faites que non !_

La lune surveillait la jeune femme, elle l'éclairait de ses doux rayons. Cela lui apportait de la confiance. Mais Nadrelan ignorait qu'elle était suivit par Cary. Un autre chemin tournant vers la droite, intrigua la jeune femme. Ses chaussures crissaient sur les graviers blancs du sentier. Des torches s'allumaient à son passage. Le passage se terminait en cul-de-sac. Un grand arbre barrait le chemin. Sous ce dernier, un banc légèrement recouvert de mousse verte semblait avoir attendu un siècle que la jeune femme le trouve enfin. Nadrelan s'approcha puis s'assit.

_Tient, pensons à mon avenir. Si je devenais, si bien sûr, la nouvelle Madame Malefoy…Cela ne changerai en rien ma personnalité, je serai toujours moi mais…je serai avec Drago. Mon dieu je devrai supporter son mauvais caractère et ses vieilles blagues jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ! Cela me semble faisable…Du moins pour l'instant. Mais il y a une tache sombre que je n'ai pas encore éclaircie… ou non…plutôt deux en réalité…Lucius Malefoy et…les enfants. __Je déteste son père…seulement j'espère quitter le manoir si je l'épouse…Oh et puis peu importe…Il ne va pas gâcher ma vie celui là ! Et…les enfants…Oh ça non alors ! Je ne suis pas prête pour avoir des enfants…et en plus avec lui ! J'ai l'impression que ma vie défile bien trop vite…je n'arrive plus a la retenir. Ouch, en plus ça me file un de ces mal de crane de penser à mon avenir ! Plus je pense plus je m'embrouille ! Bref je vais rentrer, il paraît que la nuit porte conseil…_

Nadrelan n'avait pas remarqué que, de sa fenêtre, Drago l'observait.

_Comment peut-elle supporter mon sale caractère ? Je crois qu'en l'embrassant tout à l'heure, je lui ai fait de l'effet…A quoi pense t'elle assise sous cet arbre ? De ma proposition, sans doute. Elle a l'air si sérieuse…Comme la fois où elle avait un contrôle de potion, cette fois là elle était venu me chercher pour que je lui explique…J'étais si près d'elle que je pouvais sentir son parfum. Oh que j'aimerai être près d'elle sous cet arbre. La douceur de sa bouche…Et si demain elle refusait…ça ne sert plus a rien de dire j'en mourrai ! Seulement j'en mourrai de deux façon différentes, je mourrai de chagrin et…Qu'est-ce que la mort après le chagrin d'avoir perdu un être aimé ?Rien ! Moi Drago Malefoy, si sûr de moi chaque jours, là je doute pour la première fois. Cette fille me fait douter ! Quel crétin j'ai été, il y a deux ans. Tout aurai pu être fini. Mais non le Grand Drago Malefoy a chaussé ses gros sabots et il a tout piétiné ! Brillant, brillant ! Et au lieu d'être heureux, nous avons souffert inutilement ! Elle, elle a cacher sa peine avec Saint Potter… Et moi, dans mes études. Bon ok… pas que dans mes études mais…bon sang je l'aime ! Ah, elle rentre au manoir ! _

Nadrelan étaient à nouveau dans sa chambre. Elle enleva sa cape, passa dans la salle de bain, puis se mit au lit. Fatiguée de trop penser elle s'endormit en faisant des rêves extraordinaires. Un homme au cheveux blond, s'avança. Sans faire un bruit Drago s'assit sur le lit et déposa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il la contempla longuement.

"Bonne nuit Nad, soit heureuse."

Il transplana.


End file.
